


I've Got Faith

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [19]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, missing the baes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe all the plans we made might not work out, but I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see. I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Faith

“Hi,” Cecil said softly when he picked up the phone. It was dark, but not overly so, and he imagined it must be near dawn. If there was such a thing as five, he’d put it around there, probably.

“Hi, Cecil,” Carlos answered, his voice just as quiet. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry. I have an even looser sense of time here than I did when I was in Night Vale.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Cecil insisted, pulling the covers up a bit closer over his shoulders, to his chin. The desert could get pretty cold at night. “How’s everything going?”

“I feel like I’m so close, Cecil, but I just need a breakthrough, and I’m not getting it.” Carlos sighed. “I’m stuck. I’m definitely stuck.”

“Hey, don’t worry,” Cecil murmured, rubbing at his eyes with a closed fist. He yawned. “You’ll figure it out. I know you will. You’re the smartest person I know.”

“Stop,” Carlos insisted, but Cecil could hear the smile in his voice. He heard someone call Carlos’ name on the other end, and Carlos sighed again. “Hold on.”

“Yeah, sure, of course,” Cecil replied, adjusting his position in his bed. Carlos talked quickly and quietly to someone on his end before returning.

“I have to go,” Carlos informed him apologetically. Cecil shut his eyes and swallowed around the lump in his throat. He nodded.

“I love you,” Cecil said. “I have faith in you.”

“I love you, too,” Carlos said softly. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you,” Cecil replied, and the line went dead. Cecil replaced his phone on his nightstand and tried to fall back asleep, but in vain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
